Designing a gun safe requires compromise between three at least three competing considerations: security, accessibility, and aesthetics.
Maximizing security at the expense of accessibility and aesthetics will likely result in a gun safe that is large, ugly, and difficult or time-consuming to open. Although such a design may make it difficult for unauthorized parties (e.g., children and intruders) to access the contents of the gun safe, such a gun safe may be too large to place in a useful location, too ugly to place in a useful location, and/or may be too difficult to open when access is necessary (e.g., to oppose a burglar).
Maximizing accessibility at the expense of security and aesthetics will likely result in a gun safe that is so easy to open that it is not secure. Although the contents of such a gun safe may be easy to access when necessary (e.g., to oppose a burglar) the same accessibility may undermine security by making it too easy for unauthorized parties (e.g., children and intruders) to access the contents of the gun safe.
Maximizing aesthetics at the expense of security and accessibility will likely result in a gun safe that is not strong enough to be secure. Although such a gun safe may be conspicuously placed in a living room or other environment without contrasting or detracting from the surrounding décor, the gun safe may be too small, or may not be sufficiently strong tough to prevent unauthorized access (e.g., to children or intruders) and may compromise accessibility to authorized parties (e.g., the owner).
What is needed is a gun safe that minimizes or decreases the compromises between security, accessibility, and aesthetics.